El fantasma de nuestro pasado
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Todo sucedió tan rápido que lo olvidó. Cierta razón hay por la cual Ginny le teme, y él por esa misma, la ama... Pero cuando Ginny logra recordar lo sucedido ese día, verá a Harry como la peor persona sobre el mundo.
1. Temiéndote

**_El Fantasma De Nuestro Pasado:_** Capítulo 1: Temiéndote 

La puerta del departamento de Harry sonó. Él, aún sin terminar de vestirse, abrió.

-Pecosa!- sonrió y la saludó. Ella entró y, ya como en su casa, se sentó

-Y después dicen que las mujeres tardamos años en arreglarnos, ¿cuánto te falta?- bufó.

-Ya termino!, deja de quejarte!... Ven!, ayúdame con la corbata! No logro atarla...-se ofuscó. Ella se levantó y comenzó a hacer el nudo- Por cierto, te ves hermosa!

-Gracias!- sonrió

Aquel vestido color turquesa resaltaba sus curvas espléndidas de una joven chica con tan solo 21 años. Era simple, con breteles y largo. Aquel hermoso vestido contrastaba con su pelo.

-Resalta tus pecas!- Agregó Harry- Me encanta!- sonrió

-Lo vi y pensé en ti!... Pero siempre que lo uso pasa algo malo!... Procura cambiar su suerte antes de que termine en el tacho ¿si?

-Con gusto!

Ginny Weasley, con tan solo 21 años de edad, vivía sola en un departamento bastante espacioso, el cual era su residencia desde que terminó Hogwarts. Durante 4 años vivió sola, pero no completamente, ya que, desde entonces Harry era su vecino. Ahora ambos se mantenían y autoabastecían con sus trabajos: Ella era sanadora y él trabajaba en el cuartel de aurors.

De la misma manera, Harry luego de terminar Hogwarts, se había mudado a un lujoso departamento, y al enterarse que Ginny intentaba convencer a sus para mudarse sola, y no tenía éxito, él interfirió diciendo que el departamento de al lado se vendía y él podría vigilarla en todo momento. De esa manera ganó la extrema confianza de todos los Weasley y el eterno cariño y agradecimiento de la pequeña pelirroja.

-Gracias por escogerme a mi!- lo miró tiernamente Ginny

-A quien si no?... Además a ti no te gusta bailar, a mi tampoco!

-Si me gusta bailar!

-¿Y que demonios haces aquí entonces?...- rió- bromeo!

En el departamento de aurors se realizaría un baile al cual Harry tenía que llevar pareja, al igual que todos los invitados que, casualmente trabajaban allí. El timbre volvió a sonar. Harry fue hasta la puerta y abrió.

-Llegamos!- sonrieron Hermione y Ron.

Ellos también iría, ya que Ron trabajaba con él y Hermione, con Ginny como sanadora. La castaña y el pelirrojo habían contraído matrimonio al enterarse que con 20 años, Hermione esperaba un hijo suyo. Y ahora los tres vivían más que felices en una casa cerca de la madriguera.

Dos meses después de la fiesta

Ginny despertó atormentada por un dolor intenso de cabeza. Uno de esos que últimamente tenía y ya eran hábito. Se levantó sosteniendo su cabeza, le daba vueltas.

-Creo que alguna poción no me vendría mal...-pensó

Salió del cuarto, cruzó el living sosteniéndose de lo que pudiera para evitar el mareo, en este caso, una pequeña lámpara que se alojaba en una mesita pequeña al lado del sofá. Al no servir de mucho, la lámpara cayó al suelo provocando un sonido algo agudo, seguido del destrozo del foco de luz.

-Maldición!...Diablos!...- Maldecía mientras caminaba con dificultad.

Llegó a la cocina como pudo. Tomó un vaso pero este se deslizó de sus dedos haciéndose añicos en su pie. Esto provocó un agudo gemido de dolor el cual invadió todo el dto. y el edificio entero prácticamente. Tomó la escoba para intentar barrer aquel desastre, pero cayó desmayada y esquivando milagrosamente los pedazos de vidrio. La escoba cayó a su lado generando otro ruido sordo.

-Ginny...- Respiraba consciente de nuevo. Intentó abrir los ojos pero la vista no mejoró, estaba todo nublado- Ginny... Despierta!... Linda!- La sacudió un poco. Abrió sus ojos y, al verlo tan cerca se asustó como siempre sucedía últimamente cuando lo veía.

Instintivamente se paró y, aún con mareo, buscó algo con que taparse, como si estuviera desnuda y cohibida, cosa que no era así, ya que traía su ropa de cama, encontró una bata y se la puso rápidamente. Luego lo miró aún con miedo pero con más distancia de por medio.

-Ha... Harry ¿Qué haces?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó levantando la lámpara que minutos atrás había dejado caer- ¿Cómo te tomaste el atrevimiento de entrar así como así?- Intentaba sonar enfadada.

-Pero...

-Yo no irrumpo de esa forma en tu casa!... Ser mi vecino no te da derecho a...

-¿Irrumpir? ¿Qué querías que hiciera?... Creo que no exagero al decir que despertaste a medio edificio!, mínimo!!... Son las cuatro de la mañana!, me preocupé!... Me desierto con ruidos provenientes de tu casa, cosas que se caen, vidrios rotos, tus gritos!!... ME DESESPERÉ!... ¿qué esperabas?... ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?!- Ginny volteó la vista.

-Estoy bien!, gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien!... No quiero ser descortés pero... ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- Le abrió la puerta.

-Ok, me voy!... Que descanses!- Él le besó la mejilla y ella sintió un escalofrío naciente en su nuca, que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies. Él se fue y cerró la puerta.

Bueno... nuevo de lo nuevo!!... jajaja 

**No quiero desilusionar pero algo me dice que no les va a gustar este fic:s**

**Y es que por ahí toman a mal lo que escribo pero...**

**Prometo explicar al final del fic por que fue así ¿de acuerdo?**

**Besos! Y dejen reviews **


	2. La pesadilla

**Capítulo 2: La pesadilla**

Un hombre la besaba, alguien mucho más fuerte que ella. Ella se negaba intentando separarlo de su lado pero él no parecía querer querer ceder ante su pedido. Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió obscuro y confuso. Al parecer la poca luz que los alumbrababa se extinguió, o simplemente ella no veía. Todo dejó de tener sentido. No lograba descifrar quien era aquella persona. Aún en la obscuridad se oyó un grito y, tras eso, despertó de golpe en un cuarto desconocido, pero que de tantas veces de verlo en sus pesadillas, ya se le hacía familiar. Todo eso era un gran y confuso _"Deja Vu"_.

Despertó agitada en su cama tal y cual amanecía cada vez que tenía uno de esos sueños. Ya era de día. Últimamente lo único que hacía era pensar en ello, en su significado. Aún despierta soñaba con esa escena que se sentía desagradable. Tenía imágenes de aquello, cuando parpadeaba y no sabía porque... Hacía ya un mes que era atormentada por esas visiones que parecían fracciones de su vida pasada, o algo así, ya que en ningún momento de su vida se había encontrado en aquellas situaciones, y aún así, no lograba reconocer al sujeto que la dominaba, pero estaba casi segura que no lo conocía.

Se dispuso a ver televisión, quería descansar sus pensamientos ya que, como siempre luego de una pesadilla como esa, su cerebro se exigía entender. Pero ni bien se sentó en el sofá, tocaron la puerta. Ella apagó la tele y se acercó a la puerta. Observó a través del orificio y se echó para atrás, no tenía ganas de abrir, así que solo guardó silencio.

-Abre Ginny!, soy yo!- Ginny no se movía. Por inercia, cada vez que lo veía, intentaba protegerse- Vamos!, sé que estás allí!... Sé que estás en casa... Escuché la tele!... ¡GINNY!- golpeó nuevamente la puerta- ¿Quieres abrir por favor?... Voy a tirar la puerta abajo!- Ella abrió. Un Harry sonriente la esperaba- Solo bromeaba!- sonrió aún más- Hola linda!

-Ha...Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería invitarte a tomar algo!

-No puedo...- Dijo sin pensar- Tengo planes!

-¿Qué harás?

-Voy a salir con una amiga- Mintió- Llego tarde...- Lo apuró con una señal de que cerraría la puerta pero el posó su mano en ella para detenerla.

-¿Saldrás en pantuflas?

-Bueno yo... Es que...

-Y...¿cómo no llegarás tarde si te detienes a ver tele?!...- Él puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y la empujó adentro del departamento, suave y pausadamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí- ¿Por qué me mientes?- La acorraló contra la pared.

-Yo...- _"Ok, estás asustándome Harry!..."_.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?... Hace tiempo que no me tratas como antes... Éramos los mejores amigos...

-Éramos- remarcó la pelirroja sin entender muy bien el porque ya que lo quería demasiado, y un poco más!

-Tienes razón!- Inquirió Harry- Miró su boca con anhelo- A decir verdad, ya no te veo como amiga...- La miró a los ojos.

No esperó nada más. La besó. Ella pareció disfrutarlo y mucho, al principio. Pero luego sintió como una sensación de miedo y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Imágenes de sus sueños se hacían presentes y la embargaban en temor... Creyendo que el sujeto que la presionaba a besarlo era Harry (Cosa que era irreal ya que ella le correspondía) lo separó. Definitivamente había probado esos labios antes, y aunque le encantaban, no le traían dulces recuerdos precisamente.

Ginny se encontraba en San Mungo, trabajando. Pero hacía unos minutos Hermione le había anunciado que era la hora del almuerzo. Ambas almorzaban ahora, como siempre, juntas.

-Que rico está esto!!- Saboreó Hermione- Prueba!...- Le ofreció

-Mmm... mejor no!

-¿Por qué?

-Últimamente no me estoy sintiendo muy bien!... Anoche me la pasé vomitando!- Dijo con una mueca de asco, la cual la castaña copió.

-Que pena!, está delicioso!...- Sonrió tomando un poco más. Ginny miraba el postre con deseo.

-De acuerdo!, buscaré un poco!!

La pelirroja se levantó pero no duró ni dos segundos de pie cuando cayó desmayada al suelo. Hermione pegó un gritito pensando lo peor para su amiga.

-RÁPIDO!!... UNA CAMILLA!!- Gritó. Al notar que respiraba normalmente, se alivió un poco.

Ginny despertó en la camilla del consultorio de la castaña. Le costó ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Su amiga entró en la sala con una planilla y risueña.

-¿por qué sonríes?- Preguntó arrastrando las palabras- ¿Moriré?- La castaña borró su sonrisa para cambiar la cara por una de reproche.

-Si eso ocurriría, no estaría sonriendo!...- Sonrió nuevamente, alegre.

-¿Y por que sonríes?

-Es que... Ginny estás embarazada!!- Dijo contenta.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

-Si!...

-NO!... No puede ser!

-Nunca me contaste de tu novio!- dijo con reproche

-Herm esto es imposible!

-No me contaste nada!- Se quejó

-No hay nada que contar por que no tengo novio!

-Te lo tenías bien guardado!!

-HERMIONE!!... SOY VIRGEN!!

-¡¿Qué?!... Oye, Ginny no tienes que mentirme!

-DEMONIOS NO TE MIENTO!... No tengo novio y soy aún virgen!... Lo que me dices es imposible!... Tiene que haber un error!

-Este examen no abarca errores!

-Pero...- Tenía los ojos húmedos- Es imposible!

-Deja de bromear!

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de SOY VIRGEN?

**Holiii... bueno, hasta aca por este capítulo... ojalá que los que no entendieron, se imaginen algo por ahora... aunque sea errado, está bueno guiarse... Creo que en algunas partes, y solo en algunas, el final es casi obvio... pero ustedes verán después... Gracias por los reviews, y ... espero más D**

**Beso!**


	3. Más allá del pasado

"_-Es que... Ginny estás embarazada!!- Dijo contenta._

_-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!_

_-Si!..._

_-NO!... No puede ser!_

_-Nunca me contaste de tu novio!- dijo con reproche_

_-Herm esto es imposible!_

_-No me contaste nada!- Se quejó_

_-No hay nada que contar por que no tengo novio!_

_-Te lo tenías bien guardado!!_

_-HERMIONE!!... SOY VIRGEN!!_

_-¡¿Qué?!... Oye, Ginny no tienes que mentirme!_

_-DEMONIOS NO TE MIENTO!... No tengo novio y soy aún virgen!... Lo que me dices es imposible!... Tiene que haber un error!_

_-Este examen no abarca errores!_

_-Pero...- Tenía los ojos húmedos- Es imposible!_

_-Deja de bromear!_

_-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de SOY VIRGEN?"..._

**_Capítulo 3: Más allá del pasado_**

-Pero... Ginny ¿entiendes lo que sucede aquí?

-No!... ¡¿Cómo diablos...?!

-Bueno, también puede ser un hechizo... hay uno... puede que...

-¿Quieres decir que un hechizo puede dejarme embarazada?!- Se alarmó la pelirroja. Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Tu crees?... NO GIN!... ¿como crees?- Dijo con obviedad- Pero hay un hechizo que te origina los síntomas que causaría en ti el embarazo en tu organismo... y, ante un estudio como el que acabo de hacerte, no muy profundo o concreto- aclaró- Da positivo!

-Oh!- captó ya más relajada.

-Pero... es magia algo avanzada!... Se usa para engañar o engatusar a alguien...

-De todas formas¿Por qué alguien querría hechizarme así?

-No te apures... no sabemos si es hechizo!

-Claro que es¿qué otra cosa si no?

-Bueno, no lo sé... Algún chico que te quiera a su lado?- le guiñó un ojo- También ellos lo usan, pero casi siempre, luego de unas semanas de... bueno, tu sabes...

-Es estúpido!

-Pero eficaz!... De todas formas, no estoy conforme, voy a analizarte a fondo... El resultado tardará de 48 horas, a unas semana entera... 

-De acuerdo!

* * *

Luego de los análisis que Hermione le hizo, Ginny volvió a casa. Tiró las llaves arriba de la mesa y se fue directo al baño a cargar la tina con agua, para su relajante baño de inmersión. Se ató el pelo en un rápido y desprolijo rodete. Se desvistió y puso el pie dentro de la bañera. Tocaron el timbre. Ginny bufó sacando su pie y tomando la bata de baño. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Esta estaba impedimentada por una corta cadena la cual permitía que se entreabriera únicamente.

-Harry...- sonrió

-Hola...- Se miraron unos segundos- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Emm... iba a bañarme¿Es urgente?

-Solo unos minutos... un té y me voy...

-De acuerdo!- Cerró la puerta, quitó la cadena, y abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar.

-Gracias!

-Siéntate!...- Ella se dirigió al baño, apagó el agua de la tina, y volvió- Té ¿Verdad?

-Si, gracias!- Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer dos tazas humeantes. Le ofreció una y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Tenías algo que decir?

-Si, em... Lo del otro día... el... el...

-El beso...

-Si... Lamento si te importunó, yo...- La miró y luego tomó un prolongado sorbo de té, como si este fuera Wisky y le brindara "coraje"- Fue un impulso...- dijo al fin.

-Lo sé

-Pero... todo lo que dije fue verdad...y es que no he querido verlo!... pero... te amo Gin... Te amo desde el día que pisaste este maldito edificio y lo llenaste con tu perfume!...- Se calló- Necesitaba que lo supieras...- bajó la mirada a la taza. Ella sonrió algo triste y miró también su taza suspirando- Tu...

-Harry lo siento... no es el momento para esto!...

-Si... te entiendo!- Se levantó- Lamento haberte quitado tiempo... Gracias por atenderme!

-No te ofendas!- le rogó- Estoy halagada, pero ahora no me siento bien y... no se que...

-Esta bien!

-Tal vez... dentro de unos días pueda... ven dentro de cinco días... quizás ya me sienta mejor, o no, pero te pueda responder...

-Como quieras... Gracias!- Besó su mejilla y se fue.

En realidad, Ginny sabía... lo amaba... siempre fue así... es solo que ahora, algo en ella no andaba bien!... Por otro lado, algo en él había cambiado que no entendía. Algo en Harry no paraba de espantarla y, algo dentro suyo no paraba de prevenirla cada vez que él se acercaba. Estaba completamente desconcertada.

* * *

Pasados cuatro días, Ginny despertó de su pesadilla habitual con el, también habitual, sudor frío recorriendo todo su rostro. Pero al notar que no era la única sensación que tenía, corrió al baño y, acercándose al inodoro y vomitando gran cantidad de lo que sea que había en su organismo. Tras intentar recuperarse diez minutos, se levantó, pero al siguiente segundo cayó desmayada. Aún algo consiente, notó que no había chocado contra el suelo ya que no sintió el impacto.

Entreabrió los ojos minutos después y ya consiente del todo. En seguida se consientizó que se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada sobre la cama. Dos segundos después notó que Harry se encontraba al pie de la cama, sonriéndole.

-Harry!...-Dijo con tono de reproche- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo... entré porque debía hablar contigo!

-¿Entraste?

-Si... lo siento yo... te desvaneciste en mis brazos!

-¿Por qué entraste?

-Es que tu no respondías y... de verdad tenía que hablarte... pero, pensé que me evitabas!

-¿Y si lo hacía?... ¿Ibas a obligarme a escucharte?

-Yo...- Ella se levantó de la cama, tomó la muñeca de Harry y lo llevó hacia la puerta. La tomó, la abrió y le indicó que saliera- Vete!

-Ginny¿Qué es lo que pasa?¿... ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-No quiero insistirte, vete por favor!

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?... ¿Por qué vomitaste¿Por qué te desmayaste?

-Es solo un maldito hechizo!!... Alguien sin nada que hacer me hechizo y no es nada grave!

-¿segura?

-Si... ¿Puedes irte?

-Solo quiero saber que sientes!

-¿Con respecto a que?

-A lo del otro día... dijiste que me dirías!

-Harry...

-No me digas que no es el momento!- Ella suspiró- solo quiero saber por que...

-¿Por qué? Por qué¿qué?

-Por que, si me acerco a ti...- se acercó y ella dio un paso atrás- tu te alejas...

-Yo no me... Vamos Harry vete!

-Responde con sinceridad y me voy...

-Tengo miedo Harry...

-¿De que?

-De ti...- Aquello, en cierta forma se lo esperaba, pero no sabía por que.

-Y...¿Por qué me temes?

-Por como reaccionas, por como entras sigilosamente en mi casa y te apareces frente a mi... Por como me miras, como te adueñas de mi... Me da miedo estar cerca de ti por como me dominas... porque siento que no puedo defenderme y, no puedo defenderme...- Lo miró- Es por eso...-Ambos se miraban.

-Pues...-se acercó a ella- No te defiendas!- Con su mano rodeó la nuca de la pelirroja y la atrajo suavemente para besarla. Ella ansiaba aquel beso como agua en el desierto. Sabía que si ello no vivía.

Cerró la puerta con su mano libre, y luego la utilizó para rodear su cintura y atraerla más a su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello e intensificó el beso. Él avanzaba y ella retrocedía. Se adentraron en el cuarto. Ella se dejó caer en la cama, con él cuidadosamente encima.

Ella comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, él la imitaba sin romper el desesperado beso. Pero Harry se tomó su tiempo para acariciar su suave y lacio pelo color fuego.

La cabeza de Ginny era atormentada nuevamente por absurdas imágenes. Ella era presionada y besada a la fuerza. Ella no quería... Quería salir, escapar de aquel demonio.

-NOOO!!...- Gritó ella separándose y defendiéndose a sí misma, dejando a un Harry atónito y confundido.

Ahora lo veía claro... Harry era aquel sujeto tres veces más fuerte que ella besándola alocada y prohibidamente. La besaba a la fuerza y queriéndola sin su permiso. Pero... ¿Cuándo?...

* * *

**Acá otro capítulo... quiero agradecer los reviews y uno en especial que me encantó, me agradó y me levantó la autoestima para continuar con este fic!... Y es para Xime!... Gracias... me alegra que te gusten muchos mis fics y, bueno... no sé que decir, solo gracias por ese enorme alago ...**

**Pero también querría agradecer a todos los reviews que me mandaron ya que algunos no pude contestarlos... por eso pongo los nombres a continuación y para ustedes es este capi... :)**

_Andie_

_Amy Black_

_Omin_

_ginnypotter_

_Zafiro Potter_

_Hermioneyron_

_Nimue-tarrazo_

_Xime_

**Gracias de nuevo:)**

**Besooo**

**DiaBliTaa**


	4. El fantasma de nuestro pasado

**_Capítulo 4: El fantasma de nuestro pasado_**

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?

-Harry... no puedo, yo... no quiero!

-¿No quieres?

-No... tengo miedo

-Confía en mi...

-No es eso!...TU me das miedo Harry- Él intentó acariciar su rostro pero ella se apartó de sus caricias.

-Gin...- Se extrañó- ¿De verdad me temes?

-Si... y...- Lo separó de ella y se sentó en la cama- Por favor no te acerques más si- Ella se levantó y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa, él, callado, la imitó. Ella le daba la espalda y él la observaba. Se le acercó despacio y la abrazó. Ella se separó asustada- ¡¿Harry que demonios...?!- El la acercó más aún y la besó tiernamente. Pero ella claramente no lo veía así, le daba pequeños golpes para ser soltada lo cual se le complicaba, ya que él la sujetaba con fuerza. Logró por fin separarlo- Harry aléjate!!- Le gritó molesta.

-Pero Gin...

-Basta!... No te quiero más cerca!- Lloraba inevitablemente por miedo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Vete de una vez por Dios!

-Quiero saber que demonios te sucede!!- Tomó su mano delicadamente.

-¡¡QUE ME SUELTES!!... DÉJAME!!... VETE!!... SI DE VERDAD ME AMAS, COMO TANTO DICES, DÉJAME EN PAZ!!- Él la miró triste, pero se fue, era lo mejor para ambos.

Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta para asegurarse que se había ido. Cerró la puerta con todos los cerrojos, y luego fue directo al sofá para desplomarse en él a llorar. El teléfono sonó.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!

-Ginny por Dios!... ¿Qué te pasa?- Era Hermione del otro lado.

-Lo siento...- Lloraba.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No lo sé...

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No... estoy bien- secó sus lágrimas- ¿Qué deseabas?

-Tengo los resultados de los análisis y...- calló.

-¿Y?...- Preguntó poco emocionada, ya sabía que estaba hechizada, solo quería saber cuando dejaría de marearse.

-No fue un hechizo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-No lo fue... Tu de verdad esperas un bebé!... Vas a ser madre Gin!

-No!!... No puede ser!!... Hermione no me hagas esto!

-Es la verdad!

-Pues la verdad puede irse a la mierda!!- Gritó y colgó el teléfono para continuar con su acción interrumpida; el llanto a moco suelto.

Algo le sucedía y no podía evitarlo. Algo había pasado, algo que ella por alguna razón no recordaba, y mucho menos entendía. Cerraba los ojos intentando entender y aclarar ciertas cosas... pero... solo veía imágenes... Ella riendo, Harry a su lado, tomando su mano, Ron y Hermione bailando... Había mucha gente, mucho ruido... No podía respirar bien, le faltaba el aire... Había humo!... Abrió sus ojos mareada y confundida que nunca. Concentró toda su mente en aquellos escasos recursos que poseía; imágenes incoherentes para ella. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos. Harry y ella hablaban abiertamente. Ella no paraba de reír y él, no dejaba de decir incoherencias.

Otra escena se hizo presente sobreponiéndose a la anterior. Ginny entraba al departamento de Harry y ataba su corbata. Ambos reían y sonreían contentos. En sus miradas había amor y pasión y ella lo notó ahora. Abrió sus ojos. Tocaron la puerta. Ella se levantó con varita en mano, secó sus lágrimas y...

-¿Quién es?- Nadie contestó- ¿Hola?- Abrió y apuntó dispuesta a atacar.

-¡¡Alto!!

-¡Hermione!

-¡¿Qué diablos haces con eso?!

-Lo siento, me sentí insegura!... No respondiste!

-Pensé que no me abrirías de hacerlo...

-Pasa!... Siento lo de recién y... lo del teléfono también.

-Si... Bien... Vine porque... ¿Cómo estas?- Ella la miró triste.

-¿Hace falta expresar cuan desconcertada estoy?... ¡No entiendo nada!

-Lo sé... Le avisé a Ron que me quedaré esta noche contigo, para ayudarte con esto¿si?

-Gracias- Sonrió.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días de su pelea con Harry, este la había sufrido tanto, y es que no lograba entender cual era el problema que Ginny le veía a su persona. Pero en el fondo, Harry sabía que algo no andaba bien en él. Que por alguna razón se merecía el miedo de la pelirroja. A decir verdad, se estaba volviendo algo paranoico desde que soñaba esas cosas tan raras pero tan reales. Eran imágenes que lo atormentaban aún despierto y que acrecentaban su realidad en el momento en que él se acercaba a Ginny. En ese mismo momento, una de ellas lo azotó.

Él presionaba a alguien contra la pared de su cuarto. Estaba todo oscuro. Pero, por la pequeña ventana del cuarto, se entrometía un rayo de luz de luna y dejaba ver claramente, y más bella que nunca, la cabellera de... la pelirroja. Ginny... La deseaba, podía sentirlo. Todo se tornó oscuro y confuso y, segundos después, el escenario cambió. Ella reposaba en su cama... Estaba bellísima. El Harry de aquello que parecía una película, sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era algo maquiavélica. Tanteó sus ropas y extrajo de ellas, su varita. Le apuntó a la pelirroja y... Sin entender lo que dijo, divisó únicamente un rayo de luz algo verdoso saliendo de la punta de su varita...

La puerta de su departamento fue golpeada con fuerza y, a lo mejor, algo de desesperación. Estos golpes lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Se levantó del sofá. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y, de un solo movimiento sacó su varita.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo...- Él se extrañó. Guardó su varita.

-¿Ginny?- Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verla parada sola e indefensa, y con cara más pálida de lo normal.

-Ho...Hola...- Habló con un dejo de timidez y, asemejándose a la pequeña niña de once años que había sido poseída por Voldemort tiempo atrás- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Emm... Si, lo siento!... Adelante!- Ella pasó. Él cerró la puerta y al darse vuelta se encontró con el rostro pecoso frente al suyo, y bastante cerca.

-Necesito hablar con extremada urgencia!... Necesito saber algo y solo tu puedes ayudarme... Intento atar cabos y... Siempre te apareces en ellos... Estuve hablando con Herms y...- Se miraban- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó...?- Su voz se quebró- Necesito que me recuerdes, Harry, que fue lo que pasó esa noche, del baile de aurors... entre nosotros, no en público!- Él la miró preocupado- Se sincero!

-Ginny yo... verás...- ¿Por qué intentaba buscar una excusa?- Yo... Nunca toqué este tema porque... Me avergüenza... No puedo decírtelo!

-Esto es muy importante Harry... ¡¡Hay una vida de por medio!!...

-¡¿Qué?!

CONTINUARÁ!!...

**Dejen muchos muchos reviews plis!**

**Jajaja... por cierto... gracias a...**

HermioneyRon 

_Zafiro Potter_

_Taty black_

_Andie_

_Felix Potter_

**Gracias por sus fabulosos reviews :)**

**Besos**

**-.BiaBliTa.-**


	5. Y hasta aquí llegamos y así termina

_**Capítulo 5: Y hasta aquí llegamos y así termina**_

-¿A que te refieres cuando dices, "_Una vida de por medio"_?

-Solo dime que demonios sucedió!

-Tu viniste por mi y luego nos fuimos al ministerio... ¿por qué tanta duda?

-¿Y luego que?

-Luego... recuerdo el baile... Ron y Hermione bailaban y nosotros, solo hablábamos!

-¡¿Y luego?!- Se exasperaba.

-No lo sé!... Cuanto más avanzaba la noche, se me hace más confuso para recordar...

-¿Qué?

-Es que... Ron y los demás no lo notaron, pero yo estaba borracho y... luego... solo quisieron hacerme una broma...

-¿Qué clase de broma?- Comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Bueno ellos... Me dieron algunos narcóticos...- Dijo apenado.

-¡¿Te drogaron?!

-No eran muy fuertes, por lo que luego me dijeron... pero si lo mezclas con todo el alcohol que había bebido...

-¡¡Podrían haberte matado!!- Dijo furiosa- ¡¿Qué broma es esa?!... ¡¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA HACE ESO Y CREE QUE ES GRACIOSO?!!- Gritó enfurecida. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas a causa de la ira que acumulaba en su pecho.

-Pero... ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Porque... ¿No lo entiendes?...- lloraba- CIERRA TODO!...- Se dejó caer al suelo abatida. Él, asustado la sujetó rápidamente, antes de que su cuerpo colapsara contra el suelo.

-Ginny!!... Tranquila!... Ya pasó... yo estoy bien!

-¡¡NO ES SOLO ESO!!

-¿Entonces que?... ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

-¡¡Pasa que en ese estado inconsciente me violaste!!- Él la soltó por inercia, y horrorizado.

-¡¿Qué estupideces dices?!

-¡¡La verdad!!... DROGADO O NO, ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!!

Ginny tenía razón, ahora todo cerraba para Harry... Esas imágenes si habían sido realidad. Y, toda esa verdad, lo convertía en un... un abusador, un violador. Inconsciente o no, había actuado mal, y le había arruinado la vida a la persona que más amaba en el planeta... ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así? ¿Por qué él?... ¿Por qué a ella?... ¿Por qué justo debía dañarla a ella?. Las imágenes lo invadieron rápidamente, y, tan rápido como venía, lo dejaban, pero ya no tan confuso... Ahora sabía porque las tenía, porque las soñaba, y... había sido su culpa. La miraba aterrado al notar que ella tenía razón, que ella era la víctima en toda esa situación, no él, como creyó días antes.

-¡¡NO!!... No puede ser!... yo jamás sería capaz de...

-¡¡Claro que eres capaz!!- Explotó la pelirroja- Y todo este asunto me demuestra que tu no eres el Harry del cual me enamoré!!... Y LAMENTO HABERLO HECHO!!

-¡¿Qué tu que...?!... Ginny te juro que... Sabes que no era yo!... NO ERA YO!

-Nunca eres tu ¿verdad?... ¿No te das cuenta?, No fue culpa de la droga!- sollozaba- Siempre te gustó dominarme!... Siempre me presionaste a besarte!

-¡¡Eso no es verdad!!- Se defendió

-Tu no entiendes nada!!- Le gritó- Tu lo olvidaste por la droga y... Aunque no sé porque lo olvidé, ahora lo recuerdo todo!!... Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida!- Sus ojos parecían, ahora, dos cascadas imparables.

-Ginny...- susurraba con la voz quebrada- Lo siento tanto!...- Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban, húmedos.

-¿No entiendes que con eso no basta?- Decía ya más calmada pero sin detener el llanto.

-Te juro que, consiente, jamás te hubiera dañado esa noche... ni esa ni ninguna otra... Te lo juro!

-Yo, Harry... Te juro que en estos momentos no puedo creerte!- Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-¡¡Ginny No...!!- Ella salió dejando a Harry destruido y llorando en silencio.

Ginny pasó toda una semana encerrada, sin permitir que sus hermanos, o Hermione, y mucho menos, Harry, se acercaran o le hablaran. Harry, por otra parte, había intentado por todos los medios, obtener una segunda oportunidad, es que la amaba tanto y... Ella muchas veces se vio tentada a perdonarlo, recordando cuanto lo amaba y, cuan nerviosa se ponía cada vez que se veían o se besaban... Pero luego esas asquerosas imágenes se le venían a la cabeza nuevamente y... la aterraban tanto que, simplemente no podía perdonarlo.

Harry intentaba dormir por primera vez en varios días ya... Daba vueltas en la cama. Creyendo que no se dormiría, se movió un poco para luego levantarse, pero, increíblemente, logró dormirse antes. Pero, el sueño que presenció, no lo ayudó mucho. En aquella pesadilla se plasmaban todas las acciones y todos los sucesos de aquella noche, permitiéndole recordar con exactitud que había ocurrido dicha noche.

Oo Oo Oo FLASH BACK oO oO oO

Luego de cansarse de bailar, Ron y Hermione se arrimaron a la mesa en la cual Harry y Ginny hablaban con emoción y sin cohibición alguna (A causa del alcohol por parte de ambos, sumado a los narcóticos que había ingerido, minutos antes, Harry). Al principio, Harry no levantó sospechas de estar drogado ni alcoholizado. Pero, camino de vuelta, las incoherencias que decía, eran inconfundiblemente, el resultado de esa mezcla casi mortal. Sin embargo, ninguno, salvo Ron que era conciente de sus andanzas, lo notó, ya que Ginny se reía también y, al igual que él, no dejaba duda alguna de que había estado bebiendo de más.

Una vez en el departamento de Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de ellos y se fueron a su casa caminando.

-Por fin se fueron!!- sonrió Harry.

-Aja...- Rió sin razón. Harry al verla comenzó a reírse también.

-Oye!... ¿de que nos reímos?

-No lo sé, pero es divertido!- rió más aún dejándose caer abatida en el sofá. Él se acercó ladeando y, costándole arduo trabajo mantener el equilibrio, a ella y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de penetrarla con la mirada.

-Estás bellísima!

-Lo sé!, me lo repetiste toda la noche...- rió- Tu te ves guapísimo!

-Quiero...- Se acercó y la besó con deseo. Saboreó sus labios mientras su mano la exploraba entera. Ella, consiente de las intenciones de Harry, corrió su mano y se levantó, con mucha labor, del sofá- ¿Qué...?

-Me voy...

-Pero estábamos en medio de algo importante!...

-Por eso me voy...- Lo miraba y le hablaba de cierta forma que parecía habérsele ido todo el alcohol con la respiración.

-No te vayas!- Se levantó y tomó su brazo- Te amo!

-Estás borracho!

-Te amo...

-Sigues borracho!- Él la besó.

-Todo mi cuerpo te desea en este mismo instante!- Volvió a besarlo.

-Y el mío... Es por eso que debo irme...

-¿Por qué?- La retuvo un poco más- ¿Por qué si tu también me deseas?

-Porque ambos estamos borrachos... y si voy a acostarme contigo, quiero recordarlo... TODO!- Él volvió a besarla y lentamente la condujo a su cuarto completamente oscuro y la respaldó suavemente contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¿Por qué habrías de olvidarme?...- sonrió entre la pausa de un beso. Un rayo de luz de luna se colaba por la ventana de su cuarto y daba de lleno en el pelo de la chica avivando su color rojizo.

-Harry no quiero que te acuestes conmigo por borrachera!... Mañana despertarás y...- él la besó- ...dirás que...- volvió a besarla- ...Fue un error y...- la presionaba contra la pared por lo cual ella no podía evitar ser besada- ...no me lo perdonaré...- Él se acercó nuevamente pero ella lo abofeteó- Deja de hacer eso!!

-Es que no puedo evitarlo más...- Besaba su hombro, su cuello, y hacía caso omiso a los comentarios y negaciones de la pelirroja.

-Detente!... No quiero así!

-Pero yo si... Vamos!- Deslizó uno de los tirantes de su vestido turquesa, pero ella lo volvió a colocar en su lugar.

-No!

-Si, vamos!- Besó su clavícula, pero ella lo separó de un empujón y lo miró disgustada.

-He dicho que no Harry!!- Se dirigió a la salida de la recamará, pero Harry la tomó del brazo y la atrajo a sí mismo para luego dejarla caer mientras pataleaba.

Despertó y la vio por fin dormida del otro lado. Durante toda la noche se había negado a dormir a su lado, estaba disgustada y, sinceramente lo había insultado centenares, le había dicho que jamás volvería a hablarle. Le había asegurado que nunca más lo querría y que no volvería a verlo. Harry había hechizado el cuarto para no dejarla ir, si se iba entonces, la perdería para siempre.

Luego de haberla poseído dos veces, y, más tarde, intentar convencerla que durmiera (pero sin éxito), se durmió. Sin embargo, a lo largo de la noche, se despertó varias veces, y la vio llorando, alejada, en una esquina del cuarto. Su conciencia se retorció como trapo mojado. Se había levantado para consolarla, pero claro estaba que no podía consolarla de lo que él mismo había causado.

Al verla dormida, y él con su conciencia por el suelo, se sintió terrible. Tenía migraña y todas las consecuencias del alcohol. Había olvidado como llegó hasta su casa, pero su noche con ella no podía olvidarla, ni mucho menos, cuando se había equivocado tanto. No podía creer de lo que había sido capaz. Creyéndolo mejor, tomó su varita y apuntó a la pelirroja.

-_Oblivate!_- Pronunció en murmuro y una luz algo verdosa salió de la punta de su varita, para dar de lleno contra el cuerpo de la pequeña Weasley y así borrarle los recuerdos de los sucesos de esa noche- Me lo agradecerás Ginny...- Dijo dolido- Fue mi culpa pero... no quiero que recuerdes como te arruiné como un estúpido...- sollozó.

De esa forma, ella dejaría sus recuerdos en el vacío, y él... Bueno, viviría con la conciencia pesada, sería su castigo por la estupidez cometida.

Tomó a la pelirroja en brazos y la llevó hasta su casa para luego dejarla durmiendo allí. Camino de vuelta a su cuarto, pensaba en que tenía razón, debía mantener la memoria de aquel error, para jamás volver a cometerlo, y sufrir sus arrepentimientos. Pero notó que no podría vivir así, teniéndola cerca y sabiendo como se había aprovechado de ella, como la había... violado. Que cruel sonaba aquello.

Decididamente no quería recordarlo tampoco, no le haría bien, estaría siempre ausente y pensando el tema una y otra vez, por lo cual, tomó la varita y realizó el mismo proceso que con Ginny dejando atrás los recuerdos de esa noche.

Oo Oo Oo FIN DE FLASH BACK oO oO oO 

Al despertar se sintió asqueroso y se repugnaba a sí mismo. Una y otra vez lo atormentaba la imagen del rostro, que denotaba sufrimiento, de Ginny. Y todo había sido su culpa. _"Tengo que hablar con ella... Tengo que hablar con ella"_ Se decía y repetía.

Se levantó y se cambió. Salió de su apartamento y caminó dos metros hasta la puerta que tenía colgada la letra "F" y la golpeó. Nadie respondió.

-Ginny... Sé que estás ahí, pero no voy a suplicarte que me abras esta vez!... solo quiero que me escuches ¿si?.

Ginny no pensaba escucharlo, pero al notar su tono suplicante y, el cual demostraba que había llorado tanto como ella y, se arrepentía, la hizo reflexionar.

**Sigue en el próximo CAPII!!... **

**Disfruten y, muchas gracias por los revs!... **

**Besos!...**

**DiaBliTa!**


	6. Sin ti no vivo

**Holaaa!!... Bueno, primero que nada, y antes de que lean el final de esta historia, quiero aclarar ciertas cosas. Como punto número uno, de verdad me siento feliz al saber, que, a muchos de los lectores, les gustó este fic. Y me hace tan feliz por el simple echo de que, cuando lo hice, fue más que nada una meta para mi, y, al verlo terminado me dije "mis lectores van a matarme cuando vean así a Harry". Tuve miedo de que no les gustara, pero después me pensé que, si a mi me había gustado¿por qué no?.  
Como punto número dos, este fic, quiero que sepan, nació de una observación (muy estúpida, pero observación al fin) por mi parte, mientras releía uno de mis fics antes de publicarlo... Me dí cuenta que ¿Por qué cualquiera puede violar a Ginny? Es decir¿Por qué cualquiera (que no sea Harry) esta bien que la viole?... Es decir, leí muchos fics, en unos el malo es Draco, en otros Zabini, incluso Dean... O un novio inventado... En uno mio, incluso, Es Colin... Y, luego pensé... ¿Cómo sería si, Harry fuera en este caso?... Es decir, no tiene porque ser malo con ella, simplemente una equivocación... de esas hay montones, entonces¿por qué no esta?...  
Cuando comencé a escribir este fic, no tenía en mente publicarlo, por el simple echo que era un reto para mí misma, para ver si podía escribir cualquier cosa que me propusiera, y seguir con mi objetivo (en este caso, la pareja Harry y Ginny). Para mi fue muy interesante pensar la trama sin darle más drama del necesario (ya que, si no lo notaron, el drama y la tragedia me encanta, siempre y cuando haya final feliz). Y al ver que lo había podido escribir, y no solo eso, lo había podido publicar (porque tenía miedo de decepcionar). Y, por sobre todo, al ver que las criticas eran aceptables, buenas y, algunas, geniales!!... Me puse radiante, porque, sinceramente pensé que las críticas serían negativas por mostrar a Harry, de este modo, en esta faceta. Y, cuando me dejaron todos esos reviews hermosos, me puse Muy Muy CONTENTA!!... Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO!!... Bueno, no los entretengo más, acá va el final!!... Besoos!**

_-Ginny... Sé que estás ahí, pero no voy a suplicarte que me abras esta vez!... solo quiero que me escuches ¿si?.  
Ginny no pensaba escucharlo, pero al notar su tono suplicante y, el cual demostraba que había llorado tanto como ella y, se arrepentía, la hizo reflexionar_

_**Capítulo 6: Sin ti no vivo** _

-Sé que no has comido ni dormido, al igual que yo!... Sé que estás sentada en el sofá así que, hablaré... Solo espero y ansío que me oigas y... bueno- se calló- Tenías razón!...- comenzó- Si fui capaz... pero puedo jurarte Ginny que no quise que eso sucediera jamás!... Y jamás hubiera deseado hacerte tal cosa solo para sentirme mejor yo... Es verdad si, que a veces me vuelvo posesivo y también sé que te molesta, es solo que siento que sin ti no vivo y no quiero perderte... Ginny, sin ti no soy nadie, para ti vivo!... Quizás te suene como excusa todo esto, pero no... no lo es!... Y, sé también cuan horrible fue para ti, tampoco yo lo he podido olvidar!... y, anoche... Anoche soñé todo lo sucedido, fue como ver una película!- Ella sabía exactamente lo que se sentía, más de una vez le había pasado ya- Creo que sé lo que piensas de mi... ¿Piensas que fui un desalmado egoísta?... Bueno, al menos eso pienso yo de mí mismo... Vi cada detalle y cada error cometido, todas y cada una de las cosas que hoy me arrepiento haberte hecho!... Ni tu ni yo lo recordábamos directamente porque... nos hechicé a ambos... Fui un desgraciado Ginny, lo sé... Y, anoche, al verlo, yo ajeno a todo... Me dio asco ser quien soy y haberte hecho lo que te hice!... Para serte sincero... quise suicidarme...- La voz se le quebró entonces. Ginny, tras estas palabras, se levantó del sofá preocupada, se encaminaba a la puerta y se detuvo frente a esta para posar su oreja y, escuchar la respiración del morocho. Estaba sollozando, al igual que ella- Pero, luego... Noté que si hacía eso, yo... estaría cometiendo mi error nuevamente, sería egoísta contigo por ello... El suicidio sería, para mi, la salida más sencilla a esta estupidez que cometí... pero tu, seguirías viva, sufriendo tu amargura... Luego de pensar eso, me abstuve, prefiero ayudarte, en contra de tu propia voluntad, que yo limpiarme las manos... Por eso, luego, supe que debía venir, debía decirte que... si, fue mi cuerpo, pero no fui yo...- Calló unos segundos, no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar todo lo que tenía retenido- Ginny- Habló más relajado pero con la voz aún algo quebrada- Cuando tú me lo dijiste, y aún ahora, no me creo ni me creí jamás, capaz de hacer, y menos hacerte, tal cosa... Pero al verlo, lo sentí tan irreal, y saber que en realidad, era verdad, que en efecto, si pasó, y te herí, me aterra... Me aterra Ginny!!... Pero, así fue, y acumulo rabia y cólera al saber que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo cambiarlo!...- Guardó silencio. Ginny, con las manos reposadas en la puerta, y su cabeza también, lloraba en silencio. Esas palabras habían chocado y habían producido una sensación de vacío en su cuerpo que... simplemente lloraba sin poder evitarlo- Ginny... te amo... Merlín sabe cuanto!... …l es testigo de que busqué un modo de cambiar las cosas, pero...- Lágrimas de amargura e impotencia recorrían, ahora, el rostro del ojiverde- No es posible... sé que te hice sufrir y que aún sufres...y sé también que todo es por mi condenada culpa!... Pero si tan solo me dieras una chance, quisiera... NO!... Necesito demostrarte cuanto te amo y te necesito- Hubo otra pausa- Ginny... de rodillas- Se arrodilló y ella lo escuchó a través de la madera. Ella lo imitó sentándose en el suelo- de rodillas te pido tan solo una segunda oportunidad para cambiar mi destino!... Sé que no existe borrón y cuenta nueva, soy consiente!... Pero, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... bueno, ok, quizás yo no la merezca... Pero la necesito!!- Y si Harry esperaba que Ginny saliera y se lanzara a sus brazos y lo besara, se equivocó- Piénsalo!- rogó- Piénsalo por el Harry que una vez amaste!!...- Se levantó- Y por favor, nunca olvides que, te amo por sobre todas las cosas!- Se fue.

Pasaron dos semanas y, ahora Harry también se ocultaba del mundo y se refugiaba en su departamento. Tenía miedo de no ser perdonado. Maldecía día y noche, aquella borrachera, y se juró nunca más beber... Y es que aún no le entraba en el seso, como había sido capaz de algo así!... Tocaron la puerta, sacándolo de todo pensamiento, profundo o no... No quería abrir!... Ron y Hermione no dejaban de visitarlo. Querían saber que era lo que le pasaba... Por qué actuaba así.  
-¡¡YA DÉJAME RON!!... ¡¡NO ESTORBES!!  
-No... No soy Ron...- Él corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer que, aquellos susurros eran de la pelirroja.   
-¿Pecosa?- Abrió la puerta. Ella le sonrió tímidamente. Hacía meses ya que no le sonreía.- Gin...  
-Calla!- Posó su índice, en los labios del morocho. Ella se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó mientras lloraba, y era correspondida. No se necesitaban palabras allí. El amor hablaba por si solo, de otra forma- Dijiste que lo pensara!... Pero... No puedo vivir sin ti... Porque, si fuera por mi razón, ya estaría lejos, muy lejos, y no te habría dado explicación alguna... Pero mi corazón quería quedarse contigo...- Él sonrió- Todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos!... Y yo, por mi parte, aprendí que debo estar contigo, que te amo, y debo darte... debo darnos una oportunidad más allá de todo lo que hubiere sucedido aquella noche...  
-¿En serio crees poder perdonarme?  
-Vamos... yo también estaba algo tomada y... bueno, ya había pensado anteriormente que... que quería algo más contigo... solo que esa noche no me pareció correcto, y viéndolo de ese punto, bueno... no fue tan grave...- El la miraba triste- ¿Sabes?... tienes razón en eso de que no se puede hacer borrón y cuenta nueva... Pero no porque yo así lo desee!  
-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó separándose  
-A que... bueno¿No me has notado algo más... grande?... Hermione me analizó y... estoy embarazada!... me pareció raro al principio, imposible a decir verdad... yo era virgen y...  
-Aguarda! Detente!... ¿Estas...?  
-Embarazada, si!... Espero un hijo tuyo!  
-Pero... Ginny... No de esta forma!... No así!... ¿Por qué?  
-Porque así se dio!!  
-Pero... NO!... Esta mal!  
-Quiero creer que no insinúas... que no insinúas lo que creo!!- Dijo separándose más y obviamente molesta- Pensé que eras diferente!!  
-No!... No!- Se acercó  
-¡¡Aléjate!!  
-Ginny por Dios! No insinué nada!!... Jamás te haría tal cosa!... Nunca intentaría convencerte de matarlo... Es mi hijo!!- Ella respiró aliviada. …l la abrazó- Estoy contento, de verdad!... Seré padre, pero!... ¿No será incómodo para ti?  
-¿Incómodo?  
-¿El echo de saber que ese hijo fue producto únicamente mío y no del amor que nos tenemos?  
-Si así fuera, primero, no puedo hacer nada al respecto Harry... es un riesgo que debo correr!... Y segundo... Vamos!, yo también te amo y, no dejaré que eso afecte mi vida por siempre!- …l le sonrió- Solo... no mencionemos más el tema, me pone muy incómoda ¿si?... Eso jamás pasó!  
-Como tu lo desees mejor!- …l la miraba con ternura y... Fue ella quien lo besó entonces.  
-Te amo Harry...  
-Y yo a ti linda!...

THE END!

**Gracias especiales a...**  
_  
Hermioneyron  
zafiro potter  
Ilisia Brongar  
Xime  
LoLa Bellax  
AnggiePotter  
cukyas  
Andie  
_**  
Muchas gracias por su aceptación y por esos hermosos reviews!!...  
Me encantaron!  
Besos... y, nos vemos en otro fic!**

**DiaBliTa  
**


End file.
